peelfandomcom-20200213-history
31 July 1987 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1987-07-31 ; Comments *An announcer apologizes for a technical problem that will delay the start of the show a little bit. *Peel plays a track from called Dragster by Johnny Fortune. The tune was used as a theme to his BFBS shows *Peel reveals that he had a song called Ding Dong Billy Bong between 1975 and 1976 and wanted it to be a UK entry for the Eurovision Song Contest, but mentioned that it didn't get very far. He also goes on to say that he sang it once on the radio and sings a bit of the winning song, that won the contest a year later. In fact that song was called Ding-a-dong, won by the Dutch band, Teach-In, in 1975. *Peel mentions that he saw Heresy play at the 1 in 12 club last weekend in Bradford, and thought they were awe inspiring. *Peel reveals that his favourite track on the Bhundu Boys latest album, is Kupedza Moto, which his wife Sheila enjoys as well. *Peel is delighted that someone has finally written to him due to listening to his Radio Bremen programmes. He reveals that the person is Lutz and lives in Hamburg. *Peel plays a 12" white label record, which is only written with the words "Sorry but this just isn't music", but doesn't know who the artist or track is. It turns out to be from Coldcut called Say Kids (What Time Is It). *Peel says his and wife, Sheila's, all time favourite Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle track is My Funny Valentine, which he plays on the show. *Peel plays a track from A Primary Industry covering Blondie's Heart Of Glass. *Peel plays a snippet of a narration from the Thunderbirds before the end of the programme. Tracklisting * File 1 * German language announcer speaking *Beastie Boys: No Sleep Till Brooklyn (7") Def Jam *'Peel's show begins' *Johnny Fortune: Dragster (7") Park Ave *Bad Dress Sense: Need To Love (12" - Goodbye... It Was Fun) Vinyl Solution *Eric B. & Rakim: Chinese Arithmetic (album - Paid In Full) 4th & Broadway *Doggy Style: Peace In The City (album - II) Flipside *Half Pint: Can't Get Me Out (7") Taxi *Heresy: Belief (shared album with Concrete Sox - Concrete Sox / Heresy) Earache *Bachelor Pad: The Albums Of Jack (7") Warholasound *Coldcut: Beats + Pieces (12") Ahead Of Our Time *My Dad Is Dead: Open Wide (album - Peace, Love & Murder) Birth *Moving Targets: Squares & Circles (7" - Less Than Gravity) Taang! *Jimmy McCracklin: The Cheater (album - Blast 'Em Dead!) Ace *Napalm Death: Polluted Minds (album - Scum) Earache *J.B.'s: All Aboard The Soul Funky Train (album - Hustle With Speed) People *Lemonheads: Uhhh (album - Hate Your Friends) Taang! *Bhundu Boys: Kupedza Moto (album - Tsvimbodzemoto) Discafrique *'File 2' *Active Minds: Being Different Is No Crime (7" - You Can Close Your Eyes To The Horrors Of Reality...) Loony Tunes *Longsy D. And Cut Master M.C.: Hip Hop Reggae (7") Big One *Psylons: All The Things We Need! (12") Iron Lung *Bob Rogers: The Teen Commandments (album - Antipodean Atrocities) ABC *Super Rail Band Of The Buffet Hotel Del La Gare De Bamako: Konowale (album - New Dimensions In Rail Culture) Globe Style *Wild Flowers: Where My Heart Lies (album - Dust) Chapter 22 *Einstürzende Neubauten: Ich Bin's (album - Fuenf Auf Der Nach Oben Offenen Richterskala) Some Bizarre *Ted Chippington And Top Entertainment: The Wanderer (12") Vindaloo *Coldcut: Say Kids (What Time Is It) (12" - Say Kids) White label *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: My Funny Valentine (album - Continental Breakfast) Ediesta *SNFU: Where's My Legs? (album - If You Swear, You'll Catch No Fish) Better Youth Organization *A Primary Industry: Heart Of Glass (12") Sweatbox *Ann Sexton: Sugar Daddy (v/a album - Southern Soul Sisters) Charly File ; Name * 1) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1987-07-31A.mp3 * 2) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1987-07-31B.mp3 ; Length * 1) 0:54:49 * 2) 0:55:30 ; Other * 1-2) Thanks to Eddie Berlin! ; Available * 1-2) Mooo Category:Radio Bremen Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes